Wands of Glory
by Demonic Fuzzballs
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort in his Seventh Year, Harry Potter realizes his work has only just began! Follow along as he forges new friendships, learns new skills and fumbles his way through society! Not Epilogue compliant, Severus Lives! HP/DM.


"You want me to do what?" Harry cried as he slumped miserably back into the armchair positioned across from the Headmistress' desk. His eyes wildly searched the room though he did his best to ignore the stares of both Minerva and Albus from his painting, feeling the familiar pain in his chest when he saw the missing artifacts that the old man loved to display.

It had been many exhausting months since the final battle which had freed the Wizarding world from Voldemort's tyranny. Harry had spent two weeks in the hospital wing, under Madam Pomphrey's ever watchful eye and had never been happier than the day he was released.

After the battle and his stay in the hospital, he spent the next month holed up in Grimmauld Place, renovating and cleaning out Sirius' ancestral home. After spending the time to fix the place in a manner more suiting that of a young bachelor he visited Andromeda and spent more than four hours discussing his godson's future. Although he at times felt less than adequate as Teddy's guardian he had argued most strenuously for the right to care for the last living link to his family.

He returned every day for classes, often with the Toddler set up in a safely charmed playpen which levitated after Harry down the halls and up the many staircases. He had to admit, that even with the willful determination that Teddy occasionally displayed, usually regarding baths and nap times, Harry loved being able to care for Remus' son.

He was shaken from his thoughts suddenly as he caught sight of Albus' portrait on the nearest wall. Sighing he turned back to Minerva and gave her an exasperated look. "So you want me to do what exactly? I mean you tell me that I need to bring the Wizarding factions together but exactly how do suggest I do that? Force everyone into a group hug at wand point?"

He snarled and slurped his tea, pointedly ignoring Albus' chuckles and Minerva's prissy glare. "I suggest nothing of the sort Hadrian James Potter and you well know it!" She returned primly before taking a much daintier sip of her tea.

She set the cup down and pinned her honorary grandson with a fierce stare. "I am simply suggesting that you study and learn all of the important customs of our community and use your charismatic personality to charm the key players of both sides of the war into a stronger united force. Your father was the son of a tremendously influential family, as was your godfather. You also know of your mother's adoption into the Prince line when Severus adopted her as his sister in fifth year. You inherited three seats in the wizagamot with these connections and I believe five others with the inheritances left to you from members of the World Wide Wizarding community. Not to mention you have influence in practically every Magical government the world over.

Harry opened his mouth, ready to protest but shut it with a resounding click at her small snarl reminding him very quickly that she had a form that included sharp teeth and claws.

She continued, her eyes twinkling as merrily as her life mate's had when he was living. "I am simply suggesting, Harry, that you take the opportunity to learn about the community that you risked your life to defend all your life. I think it would also help you figure out what you might want to do with the rest of your life now that Tom is deceased."

Harry sat in the chair, his expression that of contemplation before his eyes snapped back into focus and he gave her a distrustful stare, "You've already booked a tutor haven't you Grandma Min?"

She smiled benignly as Albus' chuckles turned to bright laughter at Harry's defeated groan. "Oh cheer up, my Dear Boy! Just think of the mayhem you could cause when you are armed with the knowledge of how to truly insult everyone in our community!" Albus smirked at Minerva's frantic expression and popped a lemon drop into his mouth; oh he did like causing her a little grief every now and then.

Harry considered Albus' words before a thought occurred to him. "Well this is just wonderful; I can just see the headlines now. 'Boy-Who-Lived to wine and dine' this will keep Rita Skeeter busy for weeks on end…" he shifted his eyes from his tea cup in time to catch sight of Minerva's guilty expression. "Grandma Min you_ didn't_."

Minerva shifted in her seat and avoided his piercing glare, "It's only a small interview…"

Harry carefully set down his tea and took off his glasses, polishing them meticulously on his shirt, while stubbornly keeping his sight trained on the quidditch pitch rings visible from her office window. Minerva watched anxiously as she knew him well enough that this was a sure sign he was trying not to explode.

"When?" he asked quietly while breathing on the lenses and polishing them again with shaking hands.

Minerva breathed slowly, her hand twitching towards her wand as she answered, "Not for another month, it will just be a quick five minute interview with someone writing down what you both say and I'll be there to boot her if she starts in on her idiocy. The Wizarding world is just anxious to hear from their savior, I know it's a lot to ask Harry but its better to do a small interview then get accosted whenever you go out by ten reporters isn't it?"

Harry huffed in annoyance and stood abruptly from his chair to pace back and forth in front of the desk. "I suppose but I'd rather people just leave me the bloody hell alone so I can get on with my life instead of keeping me on this ridiculous pedestal and trying to make me some sort of hero when all I wanted was to have some peace in my life." He muttered a bit more under his breath, forcing Minerva to wait for his rant to leave him open to the rest of the discussion. "So where are you sending me Min?" He asked wearily as he slumped back into his chair and rested his elbows against his knees and ran his hand through his hair.

Minerva smiled at him and handed him a small silver spoon, "You'll find out everything when you get there and Harry?" he looked up, his hand pausing mere inches from the spoon, "Try and have a good time will you? Consider it a vacation," she encouraged as he grabbed the spoon and heard her whisper, "sanctuary".


End file.
